


Oceanic Thoughts

by radboyethan (skylarlazuli)



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/pseuds/radboyethan
Summary: Just a short poem.
Series: Poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629598





	Oceanic Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I kept the date and time bc I thought it looked cool I guess.
> 
> Poetry is very personal and intimate to me and I was a bit hesitant to post it here to be honest.

2/9/20, 10:44 PM  
My thoughts are like an ocean  
So many of them, it is hard to stay afloat  
I feel myself struggling to swim through  
My thoughts crash into me oh so suddenly  
Hitting me in the gut like a baseball bat  
I feel myself struggle even more so now  
The pain overtaking me  
I feel my vision go blurry  
I try to stay afloat  
To stay alive  
To fight against all odds  
But it’s just too much  
My thoughts are too loud  
And I feel my vision go black  
As the ocean swallows me whole.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback feel free to let me know.


End file.
